


El Rey De Blanco

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ice King| Minseok, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mafia EXO (EXO), Snow, Tributes, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: The Ice King is taking his yearly tribute.And Jongdae will be dammed if he takes his brother away into the unknown.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	El Rey De Blanco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Runs Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927732) by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever). 



> Hello~ Hello, this was something that has been itching at the back of my mind, and my lovely friend XiuChen4Ever was lovely enough to let me write something inspired by her work, specifically a certain scene, in her work 'Blood Runs Cold' linked above. 
> 
> Warning, and I am serious, read all of the tags for the story if you are going to read it, it is not light reading and has material that could be triggering to some. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy my little 2k take on this scene, just purely for the aesthetic honestly, because it was the first thing that popped into my mind. Also don't mind too many mistakes I edited quickly. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Arya.

The throne room is a chilling contrast in comparison to the warm blood that was currently supposed to be fueling his body. 

However, Jongdae at the moment couldn't find that to be true at the moment. 

It was like upon entrance into this place it was as if his blood was slowly beginning to thicken, ice sickles forming in the very veins coursing through his body. 

Perhaps it was even before then, from the moment that he and the rest of his family started to get dressed. 

Even as the neatly scripted, and crisp invitation was delivered to their home. 

The influence of the cold had its grip on their hearts once a year as it always did. 

And they could all only hope that they wouldn't get lost to the blizzard. 

Once upon a time Jongdae had marveled at the way that the halls glimmered with the prestige of wealth, obviously showcased in the way that this whole venue had been set up, there had obviously been no amount of money spared in the food, decorations, or location.

By looking around at all of the people, if one didn't know better you could assume that this was a joyous occasion, finery, furs, and jewels included. 

But there was no way to dismiss the palpable amount of fear coating the air, despite everyone's best intentions to make it seem otherwise, but behind the smiles and small talk, there was the white noise. 

The knife at their throats, and they could only hope that they weren't going to be the ones cut. 

Jongdae had only one goal that evening, and that was making sure that his younger brother remained safe that evening, hinging on the prayer that one of the other elite families had produced an heir more interesting than he or his brother. 

But down in his heart of hearts, he knew that wasn't true. 

Jongdae takes two of the flutes of champagne, handing one over to Jongin. "Here." 

His brother immediately turns at the sound of his voice, greeting him with a charming smile and kind warm eyes, hair recently dyed a fresh black color, bringing out the further warmth of his skin. 

"Thank you, hyung." Jongin takes the glass from his hand, taking a sip. 

Despite the stress of the evening they all knew that dressing down would only bring more attention to themselves in the long run, so they were dressed in their best, hoping to have this over sooner rather than later so that everyone here could get back to making their blood money. 

Perhaps this is the punishment that dealt itself for all of their hubris. 

Jongdae downs the rest of his glass searching for another one, although he was aware that he needed to stay more than sober and on his toes if he was going to keep any of his sanity about him. 

"Dae... Do you think?" Jongin shifts in that way that he knows is indicative of his brother's nervousness, biting his lip. 

"Don't even think like that, Nini. We're going to be fine." He nudges Jongin with his shoulder, trying to muster up the amount of confidence that he had with saying those words. 

But the slight electric crawl in his skin was telling him that he should feel otherwise, and that he was about to be proven otherwise. 

There's another moment in time where everything seems to drag on, and Jongdae knew it was all a part of the game, to make them wait, and to make them more antsy. And no more than a moment sooner was the slight spell broken, with the most mundane of movements, the sound of footsteps hitting against the hard of the floor. 

And the action immediately turned the room into silence, so much so that Jongdae was sure that you could hear someone breathe. 

Or maybe that was his own breathing pumping the life through his body, despite the further chill that he could feel as the footsteps continued before stopping and it was then and only then, that the room turned upright. Some of the most ruthless, business women and men bowed at the mere sound of a footstep, that type of power was almost immeasurable to him. 

_Kim Minseok…_ the air itself seemed to whisper. 

Jongdae's eyes traveled up once again to see what the Ice King had donned on this year, this time, the suit was as pristine and well tailored as the rest had been, but this year the theme was silver. Down to the jewelry, and the chain like mask obscuring his face, attached to something that was most certainly befitting of being called a crown, simply silver wound together as it held the veil obscuring his face, at the top vicious looking spikes casting shadows like horns.

All of this glinting in the light that shone down on the area where the empty throne sat, the white rug leading upwards shining like snow. 

"Welcome... I'm glad that you could all join me again this year." 

This was something that Jongdae never got over, the soft, cutting, voice that under normal circumstances Jongdae might find charming, but right now it just felt like someone was holding a knife to his throat, gleaming as they went through the mundane task of describing the weather. 

Like he was listing off a grocery list. 

And that's how Jongdae treated the greeting, ready for the man to get to the ugly part, to gut a family whole as the man who controlled them all like some sort of shadow creature removed one of their heirs. 

Never to be seen again. 

Minseok's hands clap together. "Ah, I'm sorry for going on for so long... I'm sure you're all eager to get to the main event." The man chuckles a little, though it didn't move the chains obscuring his face. 

He could feel the way the room tensed up again, like statues, as if that was going to save them from the mauling bear. 

"If you would please." Minseok reaches out a delicately, white gloved hand for someone to come out with a silver platter, on top a simple white envelope, akin to the one that they and other families like them had received. 

It was watching painstakingly as the man opened the envelope containing the name of the person he had chosen to whisk away like some faery, except that there would be no changeling left this time around. 

Jongdae could actively feel his blood pumping through his ears now, almost obscuring his very hearing and every other thought in his mind. 

"Kim Jongin of the Kim Family... step forward." 

The ice in his veins explodes then, an entire chill rolling through his body, white noise coming in the form of disbelief, pitying looks, breaths of relief as they hadn't heard their names called. 

He feels himself reanimated again as he can feel the first sob ready to come from his mother before he can actively hear it, and next to him the bright warm eyes are darkened in fear. 

Jongin the brother who would rather sleep in on rainy days, paint his soul away, although Jongdae was convinced music had done that to him long ago. His younger brother, full of so much light, life and potential that sometimes made his heart hurt with just how proud he was of his brother. 

Although it tore him apart now to see such a usually, proud tall, frame racked with fear. 

His mother's fingers digging in painfully to both of their arms, as if by sheer will it would keep the both of them there. 

As if it would stop the fact that Jongin's name was already cemented in ink on the cream of the paper. 

_"Me!"_

Jongdae moves in front of his younger brother before he can even think about what he's doing, shielding his frame from the eyes hidden behind the curtain of metal, although he could feel the heat of his gaze from this distance despite the obscurity between them actually locking eyes. And he straightens his spine, trying not to fidget with the cuff links on his suit or the strand of hair that had fallen out of place. 

"It should be me." Jongdae states a bit calmer this time. 

He hears his brother begin to speak, but he can only imagine that the breath is cut off by the iron-like grip that their mother had around Jongin's arm. 

The stillness in the room seems like a ravenous cavern, and for a moment Jongdae believes that he'll be turned down anyways and that Jongin will be dragged off anyways, never to be seen again. 

"Come forward." As all Minseok's voice says, clear and direct, just as the rest of his speech that evening had been. 

Jongdae moves despite it feeling like his feet had been cemented to the floor, the adrenaline pushing him across the floor, making his footsteps the only thing this time breaking the silence as he eventually made it to the carpet, plush against his feet and swallowing some of the sound as he walks, stopping at the steps leading up to the throne and then to the king. 

"All the way." Minseok commands. 

And Jongdae obliges immediately taking the slow ascent up until he makes it to the top of the platform, up here, the visage of the crown and the metal was all the more menacing, the way with which the crown was both elegant and deadly made all the more clear up close. 

"Kneel." 

Jongdae follows the instructions once again, trying to ignore the blast of cold that he could immediately feel from being around the man, this time it wasn't just his own mind playing tricks on him as he unbuttoned his jacket to fall into the position, hopefully negating the slight shake he was beginning to feel. 

A gloved hand comes to bring his gaze up to the cowled visage, startlingly warm despite the cold he could obviously feel pulling around him, though from here he could see more details, the gaze of a sharp inky eye, the hint of pink lips, accompanied with pale skin.

_Like the Fae…_ Jongdae thinks fleetingly. 

Except iron doesn’t seem to burn him, instead it adds to his power. 

Minseok remains just like that for a moment, holding Jongdae's face in place as they continue to lock eyes. 

"And why should I accept your request? He's not even your true blood." Minseok’s voice here is more whispery, soft, like a snowflake falling onto skin, but nonetheless it still has the attention of the whole room. 

"I'll be of more use to you than him." Jongdae answers simply, making the static rise along his skin, in a way that he knew the other man could feel in his fingertips. 

He wouldn't admit that the unknown scared him, and that sending his tenderhearted brother into such a situation was unacceptable either way. 

It immediately charges the air around them, cold mixing with the sharpness of ozone. 

Jongdae knew that this is what could get his attention, from the soft gasp that escapes the man's lips, that he had sealed his fate in taking Jongin's place. 

And he knew that his family knew as well as Jongdae ignored the soft sound of his mother's cries beginning to reach his ears, only focused on keeping the man's attention on him. 

"But you're their blood... Their First born. You won't even spare them that heartbreak?" Minseok questions, head slightly tilting and the silver chains moving with it, revealing a part of a cheek.

"There was nothing ever kind about this. Besides, he can grow... what's power without growth?" Jongdae searches the man in front of him, perhaps searching for the dark pool of an eye he saw briefly. 

Minseok is still again, and then he drops his hand from Jongdae's chin, allowing his gaze to drop slightly again, but Jongdae doesn't lower it completely. 

"I will accept Kim Jongdae's motion. Thank him for another peaceful year." 

Jongdae doesn't hear the monotonous thank you's that fill the room, nor the sound of Jongin's cries joining into his mothers, he's only focused on the shreds of paper falling to the floor beside him as Minseok ripped up the letter containing the now jumbled up blood red pieces of his brother's name on it fluttering and blending into the carpet like pieces of snow, only spattered with soft blood. 

Jongdae shifts his gaze up then, to see Minseok regarding him again with one dark eye, Jongdae spikes the air again around them, cold and heat mixing once again, fighting dominance in the small space. 

Jongdae hoped that his storm could be as unpredictable as this whole situation was.

**Author's Note:**

> Fine me on twitter @justawriter68 and my CC is also linked in my bio there.


End file.
